


Not Very Vanilla

by unicorndads



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Kink, Fetish, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads
Summary: Behind closed doors, Andrew and Garrett are not always so vanilla in bed.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Not Very Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested fanfic. I enjoyed writing it, though I must admit I'm not personally familiar with any kinks/fetishes, so if anything is off please feel free to educate me in the comments (or anonymously on my Tumblr).
> 
> No disrespect to Garrett or Andrew. I love both of them. They are my dads even if they aren't an irl couple.

"You're late." The growling voice caused Andrew to freeze in his tracks. Taking in the large man watching him expectantly in the dark, purple room, he hesitantly shut the front door to their tiny house, effectively trapping them together. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" The low register reserved only for him, and only when he did something wrong, made a shiver roll down his spine. 

"I'm sorry," Andrew squeaked out with trembling words. "Shane-"

"You're sorry, _what_?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Shane needed me to stay a bit longer. We were almost done with-"

" _Shane's_ been needing you to stay longer a lot, lately." Garrett stood up and made slow, deliberate steps toward Andrew, narrowing his eyes. "One might think you're sleeping with him."

Andrew craned his head back to look up at the tall man, eyes wide with terror. "No, never!" he cried out. "I would never cheat on you, sir!"

"Hmm." Garrett leaned forward and breathed in against Andrew's neck. "Good, because you're mine." He nipped the tender skin, marking him. "You know that, don't you?"

Afraid to move, Andrew breathed out, "Yes, sir. I belong to you and only you."

Garrett hummed with pleasure, bringing a hand up to caress other side of Andrew's neck. It quickly tightened, causing Andrew to gasp out. "Then why do you think you can get away with not telling me you won't be home on time?"

"I forgot," Andrew wheezed out. "I'm sorry, sir. Let me make it up to you."

"Oh, you will," Garrett declared, letting go. "Tell me what you need."

Andrew stared down at his feet, a blush starting on his cheeks. "I need to be punished, sir." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bulge growing in Garrett's pants. Acutely aware of his own, Andrew tried to subtly move his arm to brush against it, hoping for a second of pleasure.

Garrett quickly caught his arm and pulled it away. "You can't be adequately punished if you're enjoying yourself, now can you?" he growled.

"No, sir."

"Come with me." Garrett let go and turned abruptly, returning to the couch. He sat down, his legs spread.

Andrew was quick on his heels. He wanted desperately to touch himself, but he couldn't risk being seen again. He obediently laid across Garrett's lap, biting his lower lip to keep from groaning as his crotch rested against Garrett's leg and Garrett's hardness pressed into his stomach. Still, a quiet whine managed to escape as he felt Garrett start to run a hand over his ass.

Garrett hushed him as his fingers applied more pressure, groping wildly. "Tell me why you're being punished."

"Because I came home late, sir," Andrew choked out. "I caused you to worry, so do with me what you must." He hissed out not a second later; Garrett had spanked him without warning. 

"Very good, boy." Garrett's voice dripped with sadistic pleasure. He caressed where he had just struck almost lovingly. "Count," he ordered.

"One," Andrew whimpered quietly.

"Good job, baby. Keep me on track." Another smack.

"T-two."

Another.

"Three."

It continued on like this for a few minutes, with Garrett paddling Andrew for him to gasp out a number. The sting of every slap shot waves of pleasure to Andrew's straining cock. He writhed in Garrett's lap, grinding into his leg. 

Garrett stopped, chuckling at Andrew still jerking expectantly. He placed a firm grip on his thigh. "I think you're enjoying this a little too much." 

"No, sir. Not at-"

"Don't lie to me!"

Andrew flinched at the raised voice. "I-I'm sorry, sir. You're correct, sir. I need to be punished even more, sir." He did his best to keep the anticipation out of his voice. Garrett pulled roughly at Andrew's waistband; he lifted his rear to allow his pants to be ripped off. He shivered as Garrett ran a hand over his now exposed ass. 

"That's a nice shade of pink," Garrett remarked. "But it could be better." The audible sound of his large hand making contact with bare flesh rang out.

Andrew jerked forward with a grunt, the pain greater than when it was muffled by fabric. It subsided only slightly as Garrett rubbed the area for a brief moment before striking it again. Andrew's legs shook more and more with each slap, his toes trying and failing to dig into the ground to stabilize him. As he rolled forward with every shocking strike, he felt both cocks growing underneath him. He tried to focus on those sensations instead in the increasingly agonizing pain.

Soon satisfied with the hue of red now gracing Andrew's bottom, Garrett rested his hand on the warm flesh before beginning to slide his fingers between the cheeks. With a moan, Andrew lifted up, silently begging Garrett's fingers to go just a bit further. This pulled a rumbling chuckle from Garrett. "Does the boy want to be rewarded now?" he inquired in an almost mocking tone. "Were you punished enough?"

"Yes, sir," Andrew panted out, wiggling from side to side. "Please, sir."

Garrett allowed a finger to lightly graze Andrew's hungry hole. Andrew whined, his body convulsing; he couldn't stand being teased like this. "You learned your lesson?" Garrett goaded, pleased with Andrew's desperation.

"Yes, sir. I'll never come home late again. I belong to you and you only."

"Good." Garrett gifted Andrew with a finger inside of him for a brief moment. He loved the feeling of Andrew gripping him, trying to get him to stay. "Get up."

Andrew did what he was told, allowing Garrett to strip him of his shirt. He stood, trembling, as Garrett explored his fully naked body with rough hands, careful to not touch his lifted cock. He squeaked with shock when Garrett suddenly wrapped an arm around him and picked him up in one fell swoop.

"You'll know for sure that you're mine when I'm done with you," Garrett growled, nipping Andrew's ear. Andrew struggled in his arms half-heartedly as he was carried to their bed. With wide eyes, he took in the rope already hanging from the headboard as he was dropped onto the firm mattress, hissing as the fabric came into contact with his raw ass. Without a word, Garrett grabbed Andrew's arms and lifted them up, pulling him back with them. There wasn't much of a fight as he tied his wrists up securely, leaving enough slack in the rope to give Andrew false hope as he tried unsuccessfully to free himself.

"S-sir," Andrew whimpered, staring up at the man who now had complete control. 

Garrett crawled over the helpless man slowly. "Do you not want me to reward you? I can let you go and not touch you at all," Garrett suggested cruelly.

Andrew quivered with indignation. "No! Sir, please!" he pleaded.

Garrett chuckled, licking a stripe up the side of Andrew's face. "Tell me what you want, boy."

"Cum," Andrew whispered, his lips barely moving.

Garrett slapped him, pulling a tormented gasp from him. "What was that? Speak up, boy."

"Let me cum," Andrew begged, louder this time. He thrust upward, hoping something in the air would be kind enough to give him some relief.

Garrett reached back to grip Andrew's straining cock, squeezing it tightly, painfully. Andrew whimpered, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. "You know that's not how this works. You can cum when I say you can, after _I_ do."

Andrew nodded. "Yes, sir," he agreed breathlessly.

Garrett let go and ran his hands over Andrew's squirming sides, reaching up to his erect nipples. As he tweaked them harshly, he caught Andrew's mouth with his own. It soon became a battle for dominance - of which Andrew had none; Garrett's gnashing lips and teeth quickly overpowered Andrew's. 

Andrew just laid there, allowing Garrett's tongue to stake claim of his mouth as he failed to escape his pinching fingers. He was gasping for air by the time Garrett finally pulled away. The bed lifted as Garrett stood up and he took this time to catch his breath and instinctively try to pull his hands out of his restraints. He stopped when he heard Garrett laughing at his futile attempts.

The bed dipped again as Garrett crawled back onto the bed, this time fully nude as well. He kneeled in front of Andrew's face, his menacing dick jutting out near his lips. "If you want cum so badly, you can have mine," he declared, prodding at his mouth.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." The last few words were muffled as Garrett shoved his dick into him, grabbing onto his hair and pulling him forward. Andrew relaxed his jaw and throat as much as he could as he was forcefully tugged back and forth onto the hard, hot flesh, breathing heavily through his nose. He closed his eyes and let it happen, trying to savor the rushed taste and feeling, trying to ignore the aching in his throat. It didn't take long before he felt the familiar, warm spunk shooting down into his belly. 

Garrett held Andrew's head in place until there was nothing left to spill. He then slowly pulled out, rubbing the head on Andrew's swollen lips and watching his tongue automatically flick out over it, pleased. "That's my good boy," he said softly, pressing an almost gentle kiss to his lips.

"Thank you, sir," Andrew panted out, a proud and hopeful grin beginning to form on his face. "Can I cum now, sir? Please say yes."

Garrett hummed as if considering, but Andrew knew from the devious glint in his eye that he wouldn't agree so easily. "You want me to help you cum?" he asked, his voice patronizingly thick with amusement.

Andrew nodded desperately. "Please, sir." He defiantly told himself he was just humoring Garrett at this point, but the pleading moan he let out when Garrett started jerking his cock was genuine. "God, yes," he whined, thrusting up to try to get more friction. This only caused Garrett to lighten his grip, making Andrew work twice as hard, pulling at the ropes again as though they had somehow loosened.

Garrett watched Andrew's face contort gleefully, grinning devilishly at his struggle. He loved the moans escaping his parted lips, the fluttering of his eyelids, the red filling his cheeks as he strained against his constraints. When he felt Andrew's begin to tense seconds later, he suddenly let go, rendered him completely powerless. 

Andrew wailed, mourning the loss of the release he was so close to getting, until Garrett slapped his side forcefully. Pressing his lips together, he tried to keep his whimpers inside. He watched as Garrett took in his body hungrily, his hands sliding up and down his torso.

"Not yet!" Garrett chided. "I'll let you cum after I have your sweet, pink ass." Andrew nodded in agreement, unsure of which he wanted more in this moment: Garrett thickness inside him or finally being able to cum. His eyes shut as Garrett's hands roamed underneath him, settling on his cheeks, which he gripped tightly. "I wanna see that pink ass while I'm fucking it," he decided.

Andrew gasped as Garrett suddenly flipped him over, the rope holding his arms up twisting and biting deeper into his wrists. Garrett's hands moved back to his cheeks right away, squeezing and tugging on the raw flesh. Without warning, Garrett smacked him, causing him to cry out in pain. 

Garrett groaned in pleasure, aroused not only at the sight of Andrew's abused bottom but by the whimpers he caused. He spanked him a few more times, high on the sounds.

"Sir, please," Andrew finally called out quietly, choked with tears. 

Garrett let his hand relax as he gently rubbed the reddening skin. "Sorry, dear boy. I got a little carried away. Let me treat you now, for being a good boy and putting up with my extra punishment so well."

"Thank you, sir," Andrew whispered, digging his head into a pillow to muffle his crying. While these fresh tears turned into ones of gratitude, they were ultimately driven by the fire he felt in his body. His shoulders felt like they were about to pop out of the sockets, but that was nothing compared to the harsh stinging lower down. He let out a gasp of pleasure as he felt a wet muscle begin to wiggle its way inside him, the sudden sensation exemplified by the pain around it.

Garrett explored Andrew's entrance with his tongue eagerly, stroking the cheeks on either side. He was ready to take what was his, but he was also no longer punishing his boy; he figured the least he could do was prepare him a little. As soon as he felt that his cock was hard enough again, though, and that Andrew had gotten as much pleasure as he would allow him to for now, he pulled his boy up onto his knees and got into position.

Bracing himself, Andrew let out a cry as he was filled up, slowly but not slowly enough. His entire body screamed in agony and he had to bite the pillow to keep the screams from escaping. Garrett began thrusting into him right away, fast and hard, and Andrew jerked forward with every motion, groaning at the sensation. The pleasure he felt, mixed with the sharp pain, it was becoming too much. He felt his soul leave his body as he was pounded, used like a dirty tissue that needed to be filled.

Garrett did notice Andrew deflate, but his hole was still working in overdrive, milking him, so he kept going, faster and harder. He pressed down against Andrew, their sweat mixing together. He panted in his ear, letting a dirty name escape every now and then, loving the quiet moans they would elicit. Before long, he was cumming deep inside his lover.

Spent, Garrett reached down to jerk Andrew's swollen cock, finally gifting him with the ability to come. Andrew seemed to come back to life, twitching and whining as he released, reveling in the painfully sweet explosion.

The two men stayed in this position for a few moments, Garrett over Andrew, gripping his softening dick and resting his head over his shoulder. Their panting breaths mixed together as their heartbeats started to slow back down. Garrett didn't get up until Andrew plopped down onto the mattress, his energy sucked fully out of him.

Andrew didn't move as Garrett untied his wrists and carefully laid his arms down against his sides. He barely registered soft hands rubbing his back, massaging his shoulders, stroking his wrists. He was too stuck in a daze, brought on by an excess of pain and pleasure, the remnants still occasionally rolling through his body.

"Andrew," Garrett called softly. He picked up the floppy man, pulling him into an upright position, holding onto him gently. "Andrew, come back to me."

Andrew blinked away the clouds in his eyes. He looked up at Garrett and, recognizing him, felt his whole body warm. He snuggled closer to the large man, feeling secure in his arms. "Garrett," he hummed.

"That's right, baby. How are you feeling?" Garrett brushed the back of his hand against Andrew's cheek, searching his face.

"Was I a good boy?" Andrew asked, his voice small.

Garrett's eyes softened and he smiled lightly. He brushed Andrew's hair back from his forehead. "The very best," he praised softly, kissing his lover tenderly. Andrew glowed with happiness, letting his fingers trace over the sides of Garrett's face. "Lay down on your stomach for me, baby."

With Garrett's help, Andrew settled into the bed, relaxing into the soft sheets. A moment later, he felt Garrett's hands on him again, this time cooling lotion on his fingers. He let out a content sigh as Garrett gently massaged the parts of him that needed relief.

Garrett was sure to place a liberal amount of lotion on Andrew's red skin, everywhere he thought he had touched him with even a little too much pressure. "How're you feeling?" he finally repeated when he was finished, lovingly stroking the man in front of him. "Need more or...?"

"I feel good," Andrew promised him, rolling onto his side to look up at Garrett's face.

"Good." Garrett bent down kiss the tip of his nose before returning the bottle of lotion. When he returned, he crawled back into the bed next to Andrew, pulling a sheet over them. He pulled the smaller man closer to tuck the cover more securely around him, sighing in contentment as Andrew wrapped his arms around him, clinging to his large frame. "My good, sweet boy," he whispered between gentle kisses. "My dear, lovely boy. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Andrew squeezed Garrett, tucking his head under his chin. He breathed him in happily, fully relaxed, hardly feeling the numbing pain anymore. His heart was full, knowing that he was safe, that Garrett would never hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> This could potentially be a multi-chapter fic. If that something you may want, please send some suggestions (anonymously or not) for other kinks/fetishes our boys can explore.


End file.
